1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to a control system for a two-stroke engine.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,670 discloses a transfer pipe in a two stroke engine having a check valve and fuel entry into the transfer pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,765 discloses a pipe with a check valve having an entrance above a piston head and an exit at a fuel injector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,349 discloses a transfer passage for air which has a valve which is moved by an electromagnetic coil.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an internal combustion engine is provided comprising a combustion chamber and a fuel delivery system for delivering fuel into the combustion chamber. The fuel delivery system includes a fuel entry proximate the combustion chamber, a combustion compression wave reflection conduit connected to the combustion chamber proximate the fuel entry, and a movable member located proximate the reflection conduit for at least partially opening and closing a path through the reflection conduit.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an internal combustion engine fuel delivery assist is provided comprising a combustion compression wave reflector comprising a conduit; and a control system connected to the reflector for at least partially controlling the reflector to vary timing or shape of delivery of a reflected combustion compression wave to a predetermined location of an engine. The control system comprises a movable member which is movable relative to the conduit to vary a size of a compression wave path through a portion of the conduit.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of delivering a pressure pulse in an internal combustion engine is provided comprising steps of producing a combustion compression wave from combustion in a combustion chamber of the engine; conduiting at least a portion of the wave in a reflection pipe conduit connected to the combustion chamber; reflecting the wave portion in the conduit back towards the combustion chamber; and varying timing of delivery or shape of the reflected wave portion from entry into the conduit back to an exit from the conduit into the combustion chamber, wherein the step of varying comprises moving a movable member in a path of the reflection pipe conduit to increase and decrease a path through the conduit.